libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Marksman Powers
0-Level Marksman Powers (Talents) Conceal Thoughts: 'You conceal your motives. 'Detect Psionics: 'You detect the presence of psionics. 'Distract: 'Target gets –4 bonus on Perception and Sense Motive checks. 'Ectoplasmic Trinket: 'Create a small, fragile, temporary object. 'Far Hand: 'Move small objects at a limited distance. 'Float: 'You buoy yourself in water or other liquid. 'My Light: 'Your eyes emit 20-ft. cone of light. 'Telekinetic Punch: 'Deal 1 force damage to target. 'Trick Shot: '''Your ranged attacks defy the laws of physics. '''1st-Level Marksman Powers Astral Traveler: 'Enable yourself or another to join an astral caravan-enabled trip. 'Bolt: 'You create a few enhanced short-lived bolts, arrows, or bullets. 'Bullet Time: 'Dodge incoming ranged attacks. 'Burst: 'Gain +10 ft. to speed this round. 'Catfall: 'Instantly save yourself from a fall. 'Chameleon: 'Gain +10 enhancement bonus to Hide checks. 'Deaden Attack: 'Your attacks with weapons deal non-lethal damage. 'Deflect Missiles: 'Gain protection against ranged attacks. 'Elfsight: 'Gain low-light vision, +2 bonus on Perception checks, and notice secret doors. 'Foxhole: Quickly ‘dig’ a trench or shelter. Inevitable Strike, Roshan’s: Gain an insight bonus on your next attack. Metaphysical Weapon: 'Weapon gains +1 bonus. 'Precognition, Defensive: 'Gain +1 insight bonus to AC and saving throws. 'Precognition, Offensive: 'Gain +1 insight bonus on your attack rolls. 'Prescience, Offensive: 'Gain +2 insight bonus on your damage rolls. 'Prevenom Weapon: 'Your weapon is mildly poisonous. weapons bestow this effect on their ammunition 'Psychokinetic Cannon: Launch a projectile without its launcher. Sense Minds: Detect non-mindless creatures with pinpoint accuracy. Vigor: '''Gain 5 temporary hit points. '''2nd-Level Marksman Powers Blanketing Assault: Your cover fire ability affects all creatures within 10 ft. Blinding Shot: You charge a piece of ammunition with psychokinetic energy. Body Adjustment: 'Heal 1d12 damage. 'Body Equilibrium: 'You can walk on nonsolid surfaces. 'Body Purification: 'Restore 2 points of ability damage. 'Captivity Bond: 'Target takes only nonlethal damage. 'Cloud Mind: 'You erase knowledge of your presence from target’s mind. 'Concealing Amorpha: 'Quasi-real membrane grants you concealment. 'Dead Hand: 'One of your hands becomes ethereal. 'Deflect: 'Avoid a single ranged attack. 'Defy Gravity: 'You move up and down, forward and back, via mental support. 'Detect Hostile Intent: 'You can detect hostile creatures within 30 ft. of you. 'Dissolving Weapon: 'Your weapon deals 4d6 acid damage. 'Entangling Cover: Your cover fire ability also entangles the target. Ephemeral Bolt: Create phasing projectiles with a delayed-damage effect. Gravitational Well: Cause the target to draw attacks toward it. Kinetic Reload: 'Use telekinesis to reload your firearm. 'Knockdown: Your ranged attack knocks enemy prone. Localized Windstorm: Increase or decrease winds in a small, controllable area. Payload: 'Deliver alchemical items with your weapon’s shots. 'Pinning Shot: 'Bind a creature or door. 'Psionic Scent: 'Gain the scent ability. 'Share Pain: 'Willing subject takes some of your damage. 'Sidestep: 'Avoid a single melee attack. 'Sonic Blast: 'Next attack deals sonic damage; expend focus to trip target. 'Sustenance: 'Go without food and water for one day. 'Wall Walker: 'Grants the ability to walk on walls and ceilings. 'Wind Strike: 'Attacks with your wind reader ability also daze your targets. 'Windtunnel: '''Gusts of air propel your shots further than usual. '''3rd-Level Marksman Powers Concealing Amorpha, Greater: 'Quasi-real membrane grants you total concealment. 'Control Air: 'You have control over wind speed and direction. 'Danger Sense: 'Gain +4 bonus against traps. 'Dimension Slide: 'Teleports you a very short distance. 'Ectoplasmic Grapnel, Syonique’s: 'Use a ray of ectoplasm to perform a variety of functions. 'Energy Adaptation, Specified: 'Gain resistance 10 to one energy type. 'Escape Detection: 'You become difficult to detect with clairsentience powers. 'Flexible Trajectory: Ranged attacks follow imaginary path to target. Ghostslayer’s Blade: 'Give a weapon ghost touch and undead bane. 'Gravitational Anchor: Alter gravity to direct toward the creature or object you touch. Heightened Vision: 'See 60 ft. in total darkness. 'Hustle: 'Instantly gain a move action. 'Physical Acceleration: 'You move faster, gain +1 on attack rolls, AC, and Reflex saves. 'Spray: 'Split a projectile into multiple to strike adjacent targets. 'Touchsight: 'Your telekinetic field tells you where everything is. 'Ubiquitous Vision: '''You have all-around vision. '''4th-Level Marksman Powers Aura Sight: 'Reveals creatures, objects, powers, or spells of selected alignment axis. 'Barrage: Execute a flurry of swift attacks against nearby targets. Collateral Damage: 'Your projectiles deal splash damage. 'Evade Burst: 'You take no damage from a burst on a successful Reflex save. 'Inertial Barrier: 'Gain DR 5/-. 'Mirror Shot: Reflects alternate realities, partially duplicating a projectile in midair. Pierce the Veils: 'See things as they really are 'Sharpened Edge: 'Doubles normal weapon’s threat range. 'Slip the Bonds: 'You cannot be held or otherwise rendered immobile. 'Steadfast Perception: 'See through illusions, gain +6 bonus on Perception checks. 'Truevenom Weapon: 'Your weapon is horribly poisonous. weapons bestow this effect on their ammunition 'Zealous Fury, Zelladariath’s: Subsequent attacks are as accurate as previous ones.